homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Third Hyperspace Core
Hyperspace Core Merge & Clean up In order to relieve a little bit of the unsynchronous information, and alleviate the confusion. I propose that the following articles be merged into a single article about the history of the hyperspace cores, where each was found and when. My reasoning is the following: There are '''only '''3 hyperspace cores, and each does the exact same as the other. Each is merged into Sajuuk as the '''Core Trinity. '''That being said, one page can do all of that without repeating information. The pages are as follows: *Hyperspace Core *First Hyperspace Core *Second Hyperspace Core *Third Hyperspace Core *Three Hyperspace Cores TheMadScienceGuy (talk) 16:19, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :The only thing I can assume for the separate pages was for lore purposes. However, I'll just replace the three pages on each core as a redirect to some other page. No reason for repetitive content on the wiki (this wiki needs a heck of a lot of cleanup). --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 11:55, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Indeed it does. However, I can provide some assistance in re-writing articles when I have time. I would love for this to be the ultimate homeworld reference just like the other major game franchise wikis. TheMadScienceGuy (talk) 13:49, January 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::It's probably better to wait off on rewriting articles, as we have no style guideline policy yet. If Wikia accept my adoption request, I'll write up one which we can use for cleaning up wiki articles. ::::Fanon will be deleted unconditionally and I will look at setting up a forum board where you can discuss such things without clogging up mainspace. ::::In short, this wiki will actually be of use to people and not filled up with redlinks and nonsense. :D --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 13:51, January 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::This is awesome, I mean seriously. I can't wait to get this up and running 100%. TheMadScienceGuy (talk) 15:18, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Indeed and hopefully we'll get assistance for improving the wiki from those members of the "We Want Homeworld 3" facebook group when I promote the wiki over there (with permission first ;)) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 16:12, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Hopefully. I don't have a facebook anymore, but I can definitely promote else where, such as the Gearbox Forums and whatnot. TheMadScienceGuy (talk) 16:25, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :The only pages that perhaps should be merged are Three Hyperspace Cores and Hyperspace Core. Each of the remaining articles is discussing clearly separate subject, even though they might appear similar at the first glance. SkywalkerPL (talk) 21:52, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::I understand that. But My problem with that approach is that the only thing that differentiates the three cores are the fact they have different history. That's it. A coherent 'History' section can cover that with three sub-headings for each core. Nothing else seperates them. TheMadScienceGuy (talk) 02:03, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::I agree with MadScienceGuy. We want people to find the information quickly without clicking a lot of links. Merging the pages will help in that goal. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 08:54, February 12, 2015 (UTC)